memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Shannon Dunn
|birthplace = California, USA |roles = Extras Casting Director }} Shannon K. Dunn is an actress and casting director who worked for Cenex Casting on casting the background performers on and . Born in California, Dunn attended Orange Coast College between 1983 and 1985, UCLA between 1985 and 1986, and Columbia State University between 1994 and 1995 where she graduated with a BS in Communications and English. Dunn worked as business affairs liaison for GTG Entertainment and as assistant producer for Reg Grundy Productions before she started to work as branch manager for Central Casting/Cenex Casting in February 1991. During her time at Cenex Casting, Dunn worked on films including the thriller Final Analysis (1992), the musical comedy Sister Act (1992, starring Whoopi Goldberg), the crime thriller Patriot Games (1992), the action film Last Action Hero (1993, with F. Murray Abraham), the comic adaptation The Flintstones (1994), the comedy The Brady Bunch Movie (1995, with Olivia Hack and David Graf), the comedy The Nutty Professor (1996), the comedy My Fellow Americans (1996), the thriller Air Force One (1997), the thriller Two Shades of Blue (1999), the comedy Bowfinger (1999), the fantasy thriller End of Days (1999), and the crime comedy Drowning Mona (2000). Dunn left Central/Cenex Casting in February 1999 and founded the casting company Creative Extras Casting where she worked as president and executive casting director. Projects include the drama Flamingo Dreams (2000), the sequel Crocodile Dundee in Los Angeles (2001), the drama Mockingbird Don't Sing (2001, with Kim Darby and B.J. Ward), the drama Home Room (2002, with Victor Garber, Raphael Sbarge, Ken Jenkins, and Jenette Goldstein), the comedy The Country Bears (2002, with Diedrich Bader), the drama Melvin Goes to Dinner (2003), and the television western Hard Ground (2003, with David Figlioli and Larry Hankin). As an actress, Dunn appeared in television series such as Married with Children (1994), Seinfeld (1994, with Jason Alexander and Estelle Harris), Living Single (1995), Sabrina, the Teenage Witch (1997, created by Jonathan Schmock), and The Practice (1998, with John Larroquette, Albert Hall, and Richard Doyle), the comedy Back to School (1986, with Sally Kellerman, Robert Picardo, Terry Farrell, and Adrienne Barbeau), the thriller Where Truth Lies (1996, with John Savage, Kim Cattrall, Malcolm McDowell, and Eric Pierpoint), the short comedy Eating Las Vegas (1997, with Rebecca McFarland and Sharon Thomas), the drama Flamingo Dreams (2000), the drama Illusion (2004, starring and co-written by Ron Marasco and with Marco Sanchez and Maury Sterling), and more recently the horror film Decay (2015). Dunn sold Creative Extras Casting in June 2003 and left the company to move to Colorado where she worked as national sales manager/business unit manager for Bobrick/KKP and as director of rights and clearances for T3Media. Since August 2012, Dunn is the owner of the company Brigid Media, LLC and is also working as executive producer and writer for short and feature films. In 2015, she worked as casting producer on the comedy Exit Interview, produced by . In addition, Dunn has been working as board member in the Colorado Local since August 2013. External links * BrigidMedia.com – official site * * Shannon Dunn at LinkedIn.com Category:Casting department